Salem (Cheshire Cat)
Appearance In his human form, Salem is seen usually wearing his cloak, which hides his face with the exception of his eyes and his trademark Cheshire grin. With the hood down, his hair is a purple-black color with streaks of white mixed in, and it is kept short and spiked with distinct cat ears on top. His arms and hands are actually huge clawed paws with classic Cheshire Cat stripe patterns, and his lower half is very distinctively catlike below the waist, with purple-black legs and feet in addition to a long tail. His skin is borderline pale, and his eyes are a deep yellow color, similar to molten gold. Salem's person is littered with scars in several places, including one on the left side of his face and another down his chest, indicating that he had gotten in a particularly nasty fight a long time ago. In his full form, Salem maintains the same purple-black color of his fur from his human form, though is significantly larger and the scars much more visible. He always has the Cheshire Cat grin on his face, though his expression does change occasionally to show annoyance, sadness, anger, etc. As far as clothes go, Salem is typically seen wearing his cat hood cloak when in human form. He often wears a belted purple vest underneath, as well as puffy shorts of a similar color that leave the majority of his cat-like lower body exposed. While it it his preferred style of dress, he will wear other clothes as well depending on the occasion. Personality Salem is a trickster by nature, in every sense of the word. Pranks are his bread and butter, and no one is safe from him as long as he has anything to say about it. For anyone who has even been a victim of his trickery before, they know that he is incredibly elusive and difficult to track down, and he never makes himself known until he wants to. Salem enjoys watching the reactions of others who fall for even the simplest of pranks, and seems to get a kick out of their annoyance and anger for it. But he has many more tricks up his sleeve besides pranks. He loves riddles and puzzles that utilize logic and reasoning to solve, and enjoys giving people such puzzles to see how long it takes them to figure out the answer even when it's so obvious. He loves to poke fun at people in general, and states that his teasing is his own unique way of showing his affection to his friends, family, and loved ones, as well as his way of making a lasting impression. Anyone who knows Salem well enough will learn to tread carefully down every hall and test every door and corridor with a ten-foot pole, as the tricky Cheshire Cat will never miss out on an opportunity to set up a prank or two whenever he can. As much of a trickster as he is, Salem does have his moments of affection, especially when he can spend some time alone with a loved one, friend, or any significant other. As much as he may seem cruel to certain others around him, particularly those who are often subjected to his pranks, he cares about them deeply and always take care that his pranks don't cause unnecessary harm to them. He will often make up for his troublemaking tendencies through many means, such as giving them a special gift or cuddling with them for a time. As much of a hassle he can be sometimes, he can prove that he's very much worth all of the trouble in more ways than one. He is truly thankful for the friends that he has, and is certainly not shy of reminding them on a regular basis. Although he doesn't appear to be much of a fighter, Salem has deceptively excellent combat prowess. His agility and abilities as a Cheshire Cat make him an extremely elusive opponent, and he is certainly not one to be underestimated on the field of combat. After all, he has so many scars decorating his body for a reason. ''"You don't think I got these from any mere scuffle, do you?" ''- Salem Love & Romance Relationships